


Taste it(Part 3)

by Halevetica



Series: Taste it [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Danny "Danno" Williams, Oblivious Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Part 3 of Taste it. Steve is determined to find out who Danny is in love with. Danny thinks Steve knows it's him.





	Taste it(Part 3)

Danny sat at the table watching the team talking and laughing. Jerry was going into detail about some conspiracy theory to which Kamekona was arguing about. Max added his medical knowledge in at points, while Chin tried to seem interested. Kono was laughing as Lou rolled his eyes. The only one missing was Steve. He was only a few minutes late, not enough to warrant any worry from Danny or the others yet. Steve and Danny had split up around lunch after spending the morning together. Steve had promised Lou a round of golf and Danny was still taking surfing lessons from Kono. Though he hated it, he liked knowing that he could do it with Grace and Steve when they went out. 

"You're awfully quiet Danny, everything okay?" Kono asked, pulling herself from the insane conversation.

"Yeah, I'm just taking it all in," Danny gestured to the table.

She nodded, "Do you know if Steve's alright? You two were at odds yesterday more than normal but it seemed like Steve was more upset by it."

"I'm not really sure what's up with him lately. I think he's trying to make me feel better about Melissa and I's breakup but I'm really okay," Danny shrugged.

"It's been a month already, why would he still be trying to make you feel better?" Kono frowned, reaching for her drink. She'd noticed how Steve had been paying Danny extra compliments.

"I don't know. I'm thinking something else is up. He was fine at breakfast but afterwards he got quiet and wouldn't tell me what was wrong," Danny's eyes dropped to the beer bottle in his hand. He was pretty sure he knew why Steve was being weird. He was certain that Steve had figured out Danny was in love with him, but he couldn't tell Kono that. He didn't want anyone to know.

Kono gave Danny a sympathetic smile. She knew how Danny felt about Steve, but she would never bring it up. Chin had said if Danny wanted them to know he would tell them himself. Of course that had been months ago now. She opened her mouth to mention it but before she could, Steve approached the table.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late," Steve smiled as he sat down at the head of the table where he usually sat.

"You get lost?" Danny quipped, smiling up at the man.

"I had to make a quick stop," Steve answered as he waved the waiter over.

Danny didn't see the previous tension in Steve's shoulders. Perhaps Steve had come to terms with Danny's feelings. Or maybe Danny had imagined it.

"How was surfing?" Steve asked looking between Danny and Kono once he'd ordered his drink. There was a bitterness to his tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"Great, Danny's really getting the hang of it," Kono smiled widely at the blonde.

Steve only nodded. He was afraid if he said anything more, his jealousy would become obvious. He hadn't cared before that Kono was teaching Danny to surf. He was glad that Danny was learning, in fact. However, after the conversation that morning he couldn't help but wonder if the person Danny was in love with was Kono. They spent the most time together outside of work, at least for the past few weeks anyway. He doubted it was Chin. Max and Lou were both happily in relationships. He knew it wasn't Jerry or Kamekona. That only left Kono.

"We already ordered by the way," Danny said then, "I got you the shrimp and scallop spiedino with the garlic mashed potatoes."

Steve looked at Danny with a fondness he couldn't hide. Danny knew his favorite dish at every restaurant. One of the many reasons Steve loved him.

As if on cue, the waiter arrived with their meals.

"What is that?" Steve asked looking at Danny's plate. Danny rarely got the same thing when they went out, unlike Steve who ordered the same thing.

"This, my friend, is heaven on a plate. Here try it," Danny held out a bite of meat towards Steve.

Steve's heart leapt, Danny had never fed him before. It reminded him of that morning.

"Come on, I did it for you, it's your turn," Danny urged when Steve didn't move.

The Navy SEAL leaned forward and opened his mouth, his eyes set on Danny's.

"Mmm, that's amazing," Steve hummed in satisfaction.

"Yeah? What I tell ya?" Danny gave a pleased smile.

As dinner carried on the tension Steve felt seemed to dissipate. The alcohol might have helped a bit. Also, Danny was always extra touchy when alcohol was involved, and tonight was no exception. Danny's hand was currently wrapped around Steve's arm as the two laughed at the story Chin was telling about Kono. It was only the four of them now, everyone else had left. The touch burned into Steve's skin in the best way. In the way that remonded him he would never forget how being touched by Danny felt. He savored every touch between them. 

Danny's hand released Steve and slid along his skin as he pulled away. Steve yearned to reach out and catch the other man's hand but refrained.

"I'm glad to see you two got over your little spout yesterday," Kono gestured between Steve and Danny.

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Chin asked.

"Danny has trust issues," Steve answered with a teasing smile.

"I have trust issues? No, I have a healthy amount of skepticism. Unlike you, my friend, who is far too trusting," Danny shook his head.

"I'm not too trusting," Steve scoffed at the idea.

"Are you kidding me? How many people, that you once trusted, have turned on you or lied to you?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

Before Steve could respond, Danny spoke up again, "I'll give you a hint...everyone minus the people at this table."

"You're being dramatic," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Right, of course, the governor who appointed you head of this task force wasn't working with Wo Fat. And your mother didn't fake her death and then repeatedly lie to you and raise Wo Fat. And Catherine didn't lie to you about going to help with hurricane relief. And Joe White didn't lie to you about your mother working for the CIA again. And those are just the people closest to you. Don't get me started on other friends of yours," Danny waved his hand around as he spoke.

"Okay, you know what, you're right, I've been lied to by a lot of people, but not everyone at this table is innocent of that," Steve was the one with his arms crossed now.

"Are you insinuating that I've lied to you?" Danny frowned. He'd never lied to Steve, nothing more than I white lie anyway.

"You did just this morning, in fact," Steve looked at Danny pointedly.

"Steve, don't do that. I was making a statement. I'm not in love with anybody," Danny huffed. The lack of accusation in Steve's tone gave him hope that Steve didn't know about his feelings for him.

Chin and Kono exchanged knowing glances.

"Chin, Kono, let me ask you something. If I said that I broke up with my girlfriend because I didn't love her and then said that sometimes we want to love someone cause you know their good for you but you find yourself in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way, would you think I'm in love with someone?" Steve asked.

"Don't drag them into this," Danny interjected, reaching for Steve's arm once again.

"Why won't you tell me?" Steve huffed, his skin burning under Danny's touch once again.

"You know cus, we should probably get going," Chin nudged Kono gently.

"Where are you going?" Danny frowned as the pair stood up.

"We're going home. You two have a good night," Kono winked with a large grin before Chin pulled her away.

"You told them, didn't you?" Steve accused, looking a Danny, offended.

"What? No, I didn't tell them anything, because there is nothing to tell," Danny threw his hands up.

"I thought you trusted me?" 

"I do trust you."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell, Steven. Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Is it Kono?" Steve pressed, ignoring Danny's request to change the subject.

"Kono? Are you kidding me? She's like my little sister, how could you think I'm in love with Kono?" Danny asked in horror.

Relief washed over Steve. If it wasn't Kono then who was it?

"I just want you to know you can tell me anything," Steve looked at Danny with a sincerity that made Danny nervous. It was like the complimenting thing again.

"Steve, what is this thing about me not trusting you lately? Have I done something to imply that I don't trust you?" Danny's tone was serious. He never wanted Steve to doubt him. 

"I just want to make sure," Steve shrugged. The alcohol was giving him courage he didn't have before, making him want to tell Danny the truth.

"I do trust you, with my life," Danny's hand once again found Steve's arm.

Steve's stomach knotted. He would try one more thing to see if Danny reciprocated it and if not, Steve would leave it alone.

"I want you to know I feel the same way," Steve reached into his cargo pants pocket and pulled out a tiny box.

"What's this?" Danny frowned, his hand leaving Steve's arm as he took the box.

"It's a thing...just open it," Steve insisted waving a hand that told Danny to hurry up.

Danny frowned at his partner but opened the box.

Danny's breath caught at the sight of the small silver key that sat inside.

"It's the key to my house. That's why I was late. I was picking it up," Steve licked at his bottom lip anxiously.

"I don't know what to say. I didn't think you'd ever actually give me a key. I thought the whole thing earlier with getting it copied was just for show," Danny spoke not looking away from the contents of the box.

"I want you to know that I trust you," Steve was watching Danny with such intensity he was sure if anyone was looking at him, they'd see the love in his eyes.

"Thank you, Steve," Danny took the key out and put it on his key ring, "I know how big of a deal that is for you," He reached over and once again his hand landed on Steve's arm, giving a gentle squeeze.

When Danny went to retract his hand this time though, Steve caught it, causing the blonde to frown.

"Danny, if you're in love with someone, I need to know," Steve wanted to kick himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Damn alcohol.

"Why?" Danny asked, the frown not leaving his face.

"Because you said they didn't feel the same and..." Steve trailed off. Telling Danny how he felt wouldn't help matters. But maybe if he knew who Danny was in love with he could move on. "Whoever they are, they're an idiot for not seeing how great you are."

Danny swallowed hard, his eyes falling to where Steve's hand was holding Danny's in place.

"They don't know," Danny spoke, not meeting Steve's eyes.

"What?" Steve frowned.

"They don't know how I feel," Danny clarified.

Steve pulled his hand away from Danny's. So he was in love with someone.

"How can you say they don't feel the same if they don't know how you feel?" Steve's stomach knotted with jealousy.

"If they do, they hide it well," Danny pulled his hand away from Steve's arm now that it was free.

"You should talk to them. You deserve to be happy," Steve's tone was sad. He hoped that the alcohol would hinder Danny's detective skills, otherwise he would know Steve was jealous.

Danny trained his eyes on his drink, unsure of how to respond.

"Danny?" Steve leaned forward. He could see the frustration on the blonde's face. He felt guilty. He didn't mean to upset him.

Danny looked up meeting Steve's eyes with his own, "I am happy, Steve. I'm happy being his friend and if that's all I'll ever be, I'm okay with that."

Steve's chest tightened. It was a he, so it wasn't Kono. Surely it wasn't Chin.

"Who is he?" Steve asked, his voice waivered slightly.

Danny's eyes dropped, this time to the keys on the table next to him. More specifically the new shiny silver key he'd just added, "Please don't do this," He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Do what?" Steve frowned.

Danny looked up with sad eyes. Steve knew, he had to. There was no way he didn't and yet he was going to make Danny say it anyway, "Please," He shook his head.

Steve's frown only deepened. He reached for Danny's hand, but Danny pulled back.

"Don't patronize me, Steve," Danny huffed. The air suddenly felt thick between them and Danny needed to get out of there. He stood then grabbing his keys quickly.

"Danny, wait," Steve followed his partner to the parking lot, "Danny," He grabbed the blonde's arm stopping him from reaching for the handle of his car door.

"What? What do you want me so say? Huh? That it's you? Is that what you want to hear? Cause I don't see how me saying it is going to make matters any better," Danny snapped, whirling to face his partner.

Steve's jaw fell open slightly, "What did you just say?"

Dread washed over Danny. The look of pure shock made it clear that Steve hadn't known it was him.

"I'm the one you're in love with?" Steve needed to be sure he heard that right. His stomach was doing somersaults at the idea that it was actually him.

"I...I thought you figured it out," Danny dropped his chin to his chest. Despite the fact he was outside now, the air felt even thicker.

Steve's heart thudded heavily in his chest. He reached over and lifted Danny's chin gently. 

Danny's knees almost gave out when Steve leaned forward, connecting their lips. It was a gentle kiss, soft and unmoving.

Steve pulled back just slightly, his hand still cupping Danny's chin, "And here I was riddled with jealousy all day when it was me all along," He smiled.

"I was sure you didn't feel the same way," Danny breathed out a small laugh.

"I guess I hid it well," Steve winked.

Danny grabbed the front of Steve's shirt and pulled him back into a much deeper and needier kiss. The taste of Steve on his lips was better than any food he'd ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's finally the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it! =)


End file.
